Wedgie Wars : Luke and Ravi
by kjay15
Summary: When Luke and Ravi are alone, they decide to have a wedgie war, and things get out of hand.


**Hey guys and gals, this story is about Luke and Ravi home alone, and they have a wedgie war. Please review and I hope you like the story. I do not own Jessie or any of the characters. **

(Beginning of Story)

It was a mid-summer day, the sun was shining, and birds were chirping. Luke Ross, a fourteen-year old boy, with curly, dark brown hair, was eating breakfast. His brother, Ravi Ross, a twelve-year old boy, with long, raven-colored hair, had walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke" Ravi said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a juice box.

"Sup Ravi" Luke replied.

"Where are Jessie, Emma, Zuri, and Bertram?" Ravi asked.

"Jessie took Emma and Zuri to the mall for the day, and Bertram went shopping" Luke said as he finished eating and put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh okay, so want to play a video game?" Ravi asked.

"Okay" Luke said as he followed Ravi to his room.

"What do you want to play?" Ravi asked.

"I don't know, you pick!" Luke said.

"Okay, how about Zombie Slayers 6?" Ravi asked.

"Sure" Luke said.

They both started playing, and for about half an hour it was fun, but then grew boring. They both stopped playing and started to talk. Luke said "What should we do?"

"Hmm...maybe we could play another game?" Ravi asked.

"How about we have a battle?" Luke exclaimed.

"What kind of battle?" Ravi asked.

"Like a war!" Luke answered.

"Sure! But what are we fighting for?" Ravi asked.

"We're fighting to see who can do the most...um..." Luke said without an idea.

"Who can do the most talking!" Ravi said.

Luke gave a frown and said "That's lame!" but then Luke's smiled and said "Who can give the most wedgies!"

"Wedgies?" Ravi asked.

"Yeah, we fight, and see who can give the other the most wedgies" Luke said.

"Umm, okay?" Ravi said.

"But remember, there are no rules, so you can go all out! The bet ends at 5:00! Luke said. Ravi looked at the clock and saw it was 11:32.

"On three" Ravi said.

"1" Luke said.

"2" Ravi said.

"3!" Luke yelled and ran out of the room. Ravi chased after him and they both ran downstairs. Ravi quickly ran into the screening room, while Luke ran into the kitchen. Luke slowly walked back upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Meanwhile, Ravi was in the screening room, staring at both the curtains and the closed door leading to the kitchen. He slowly walked back into the living room and upstairs. Once he got up there, he saw Luke quickly running in his bedroom without seeing him. Ravi smiled and slowly walked over to Luke's door.

Inside the room, Luke quickly hid under his bed. Just as Ravi entered the room. Luke quickly covered his mouth, just in case Ravi could hear him. Ravi walked across the room, he opened the closet door and found nobody. So Ravi knew Luke was under his bed, he quickly grinned and walked out of the room, pretending to not know where Luke was. In the hallway, Ravi stood outside the door, and stomped on the ground as if he walking back downstairs.

Luke hearing the noise, figures Ravi walked back downstairs. Luke quietly got out from under his bed, and slowly walked over to the door. He quietly and slowly opened it, and peeked outside. He saw nobody, Luke sighed and walked into the hallway. Suddenly, Ravi jumped out from behind the table and attacked Luke.

Luke screamed as Ravi shoved him to the ground. Ravi quickly flipped Luke onto his stomach and reached down the back of his pants. Ravi grabbed the waistband of Luke's blue briefs and pulled them up. Luke screamed in pain as Ravi gave him a wedgie. Ravi could see the tip of Luke's buttcrack and laughed and then had another idea. Ravi started to drag Luke around via the wedgie, causing Luke to scream and cry in pain as his boy parts were squished in the underwear.

Ravi then stopped dragging Luke and bent down and pulled down the back of his pants, he could see Luke's underwear wedged inside his butt crack from the wedgie. Ravi lifted up his hand and brought it back down, smacking Luke on his butt. Luke continued to scream and cry in pain as Ravi spanked him. Ravi then quickly started to drag Luke again, this time without Luke wearing his pants. His underwear had been stretched considerably, and Ravi could clearly see the underwear beginning to rip, he could also see Luke's butt, and his private areas as the underwear started to rip in those areas. The leg holes were stretched to three times their normal size.

Ravi then quickly dragged Luke into his room and lifted Luke via his underwear. Luke screamed as his privates were crushed in the underwear. Ravi then placed the end of his underwear on the hook of his door, leaving Luke dangling, still crying and screaming in pain. The underwear then completely ripped in half, and Luke fell to the ground, with his private parts and butt showing. Luke quickly cried and ran out of the room and into his own. Ravi just stood there, he was satisfied, he had now gotten revenge on Luke for breaking his phone a week earlier.

Ravi walked back into the hallway and over to Luke's room. He heard Luke sniffling and crying. Ravi opened the door and saw Luke now in a new pair of underwear, just some bright red briefs, as he pulled up a new pair of pants. Luke cried "You win Ravi" and sat down on his bed, but whimpered in pain as his butt was really sore and red. Ravi then said "I hope this teaches you not to break my phone!" and begins to walk out of the room.

Luke looks up at Ravi and says "That's why you did this?"

"Pretty much!" Ravi said.

"Why would you hurt me like that?" Luke asked.

"It was your idea wasn't it!" Ravi retaliated.

"I meant little wedgies, not ones like those, and I said nothing about spanking!" Luke replied.

"You said there were no rules!" Ravi said.

"Still!" Luke cried out.

"Well, man up! I guess you're afraid of what I can do, just don't break any of my things, and then this won't happen again. But if you break something, there will be a lot more of where that came from" Ravi said and left the room.

- A couple days later -

Luke and Ravi were alone again, and this time, Luke accidentally stepped on Ravi's cd case laying in the floor, and it cracked. Luke became frightened and quickly tried to flee out of the room. But Ravi caught him and locked him in the room. He said "Time for another wedgie!" and walked over to Luke.

Outside the door, all you can here is screaming...The End.


End file.
